It Was An Accident
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: Something happened to Phosphora and now she's mad at her boyfriend Pittoo, will she forgive him? find out what happened and what she'll do. slight Piridi
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN KID ICARUS**

It Was an Accident

* * *

**PHOSPHORA'S POV.**

I hate him. I just do right now. I don't think that I can forgive him for this. What he did, even if it was an accident, is just horrible. I can't believe it, it's so mortifying, and everyone was there! It all started as a normal day, then it happened. I was fuming inside of Viridi's temple, when I saw Cymphanique come in. she had a sympathetic look on her face. Then she spoke.

"Hey, Viridi told me what happened, sorry Phos."

"It's not your fault, it's my boyfriends' fault."

"Well, on the bright side, I'm sure it'll happen again, and it wont be as awkward."

I shot her a glare, with my face turning a bright red.

"Sorry, I was just trying to help."

"Well that might not be the best way Cymph."

"Yeah, but you should talk to him."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because he really wants to say sorry. And I'm pretty sure he isn't stupid enough to make a joke about it."

I stayed silent, because I knew she was right.

"Can you at least tell me what happened?"

I sighed. "Alright, it started out like a normal day…

* * *

**THREE DAYS AGO AT VIRIDI'S TEMPLE**

It was a normal day, and Viridi and I had decided to go to Skyworld to see our boyfriends, Pit and Dark pit. Me and Pittoo{I',m the only one who can call him that} had been together for about a month now, and Viridi and Pit had been together for about three weeks now. I was actually kind of expecting it to happen, so I knew it was a matter of time. Anyway, once we got to Skyworld, we saw both boys training with each other, and by the looks of it they were both so evenly matched that it was a stale mate. Then Pit noticed us, or more Viridi than me and spoke up.

"Oh, hey girls."

Then Pittoo turned and he smiled at me.

"Hey, Phos."

"Hey. We were wondering what you guys were doing."

"We're training." they both said at the same time.

"Mind if we watch, we're so bored."

"Sure." Pit said cheerily.

We walked over to them a gave Pittoo a kiss on the cheek and Viridi did the same to Pit. Then we sat down and watched. Soon Vri and I felt like sparing ourselves.

"Hey, we want to spar with you guys."

"They looked a each other than us, and said, "Sure."

Then Viridi and I prepped our weapons and powers and got ready to fight."

"Then what happened Phosphora?"

"I'll explain the rest." said Viridi, coming in one of the many gardens Cymh and I were in and sat down with us.

"Alright than Vri, what happened next?" asked Cymph.

"Well, we started to prep, but what we didn't know was that things would take a bad turn for Phosphora at the time."

"Well that doesn't sound good. But whatever happened Phosphora, you need to forgive and forget."

"Yeah, but I still don't want to forgive him yet."

"Oh come on Phosphora, it's been three days for goodness sakes! You have to forgive him sooner or later."

"Well I pick later than." I said.

"Phophora!" Cymphanique and Viridi yelled together.

"What? Since it happened to me, I should get to decide when to forgive him, so there."

"That's not fair Phos." Cymph.

"What? He may have a hot face, and be a good kisser, but that doesn't mean that I'll forgive him so quickly."

"Fine, so what happened next?" asked Cymph.

"Well..." Viridi and I said at the same time.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, BUT NO FLAMES, I'LL TRY AND UPDATE SOON. PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

What Happened

**VIRIDI'S POV.**

I started to explain what happened, with the memory fresh in my mind as if it happened just yesterday, and not only three days ago. Seriously, I mean Phosphora may be one of my best friends, but she needs to get over this and forgive Dark Pit.

"Alright so what happened was…"

**THREE DAYS AGO AT PALUTENA'S TEMPLE**

We started to prep our weapons and powers, then got into defensive stances. Then I said,

"Alright and…Start!"

We immediately sprang into action. I was using vines to try and catch Pit and Phosphora was trying to zap Dark Pit. I was doing pretty good, until he started to use melee attacks on me, which I'll admit hurt. So I decided to use it to my advantage.

"Ouch!" I cried. Then he came over to me.

"Are you ok, I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Nope, you fell for it!" then I used my staff to knock him out of the way.

"Not cool!"

"Always stay on your toes!"

"Alright then!" he shouted.

Then he lunged at me. We were just rolling around until he ended up on top, his face inches from mine. I could feel his hot breath on my face. He leaned in and then we were kissing, so passionately, I felt like I was flying. I was starting to enjoy it when Phosphora, so rudely, interrupted.

"Hey face suckers! If you're going to do that, then just go sit down, and let us finish sparring!" she shouted.

Then we got up and sat down, and watched the other two fight, slightly blushing.

Phosphora was doing great, delivering lightning bolts, kicks and punches.

"Ready to lose Pittoo?" she said in a flirty yet taunting tone.

"Not quite Phos." he said.

That's when things went bad. Things seemed to go in slow motion. He had been using his blades at the time which was the main cause of the problem. Phosphora lunged at him and he readied his blades. She was able to dodge the attack, but right as she started to try and stand up, as she did the blade caught the bottom of her shirt and tore through it and her bra. Then they both fell to the floor.

She gasped as well as me. I had to cover Pit's eyes, but Pittoo got a full view of her…unmentionables and turned bright red. As soon as it happened she covered up her chest, breathed in a deep gasp, and screamed as loud as she possibly could, for like eleven seconds. It broke all the glass in Sky Temple! We all had to cover our ears, we even winced from the damage to our ears. Then while still covering her self she dropped to the floor and started to cry. Then I got up, gave her the jacket I was wearing and led her out. But not before giving Dark Pit a glare and a fist. Then she ran away from me and headed back to my temple.

"And that's what happened. When I got back she was still in her room crying, she went on for like forty-five minutes. It was really bad."

"Wow." she said, she was pretty shocked.

"And that is why I wont forgive him!" she said in an angry tone.

"Phosphora!" Cymph and I said at the same time.

We followed her out of the room to find Pittoo standing there with a sorry and guilty expression on his face. Phosphora just stood there with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed in a death glare. This was going to be interesting.

**ALRIGHT SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, HOPE YOU LIKED, YOU FINALLY FOUND OUT WHAT HAPPENED! PLEASE NO FLAMES, BUT STILL REVIEW. PEACE OUT, I'LL TRY AND GET THE UPDATE SOONER.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M SORRY**

**I AM SORRY TO SAY THAT I MUST TEMPORARILY POSTPONE ALL STORY ACTIVITY UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE, OR AT LEAST UNTIL I AM DONE MOVING. I HOPE TO BE BACK SOON AND WILL TRY TO UPLOAD ANYWAY IF I GET THE CHANCE. AGAIN I AM SORRY, ESPECIALLY TO THE PEOPLE WAITING FOR UPDATES. I AM REALLY TRYING.  
**

**BTW: IF ANYONE HAS A CHALLENGE FOR STORY I'LL BE GLAD TO SEE IT AND TRY MY BEST TO DO IT.  
**

**AGAIN, I HOPE TO BE BACK ON VERY SOON. I WONT BE ABLE TO UPLOAD MUCH UNTIL I'M IN FULL CONTROL.  
SO FOR NOW, FANFICTION I TEMPORARILY CLICK YOU GOODBYE. UNTIL NEXT TIME, GOODBYE FROM,*Keyblade Princess 13(I ALSO MIGHT CHANGE MY NAME AGAIN.)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Apology Accepted ?

* * *

**PHOSPHORA'S POV.**

He had some nerve coming here and showing his face to me. Right now I really wanted to punch his really cute, really hot face. Even if it was an accident, and it could've happened to anyone, I was still mad. And it was because, instead of turning away, he decided to gawk, which was one thing that Viridi forgot to mention. He looked at me then at my chest, and kept staring till he turned red. Then Viridi helped me up and out of there. That is the main reason why I'm mad. He should of looked away, not gawked at them, even if there is kind of enough to stare at. But still, it wasn't right!

Then I was pulled out of deep thought, when he started to talk.

"Hey Phos." he said timidly.

"Hey." I said coldly.

Then Cymphanique and Viridi took the opportunity to leave.

"Well, we wont bother you anymore. Come on Viridi." Cymphanique said hastily.

Then it was just us…alone.

"Phosphora-"

"I don't want to hear it! The least you could have done was look away! But no! you decided to just stare! That is just sick you know!" I yelled.

"Look, I'm sorry, really sorry, and I didn't stare or gawk at them, look, what can I do to make it up to you?"

"Hmm…Come with me."

He followed me. He wanted to make it up to me? Well he would. We walked until we got to the kitchen. I took down the blender and put a few things in it. I put in: meat, grapes, melon, ice cream, cake, sushi, chocolate, broccoli, pudding, milk, pizza, hamburger, caviar, some kind of…pink meat slime, egg yoke, plant food, and then I went to the bathroom. I took some gargle mouth wash and took a big gulp and then spit it in the blender, then pushed blend. I mixed up everything, until it became a gross brown color, with little different colored spots in it. I took it out, put a straw in it, and held it out to him.

"Drink it."

"Are you crazy, no way!"

"Didn't you ask how you could make it up to me?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think you would do something this disgusting!"

"Well to bad! You either drink it and I forgive you, or don't and I'll hate you for it forever."

"You can't hate me forever!"

"Hello, we're immortal, of coarse I can."

"Phos, you're being difficult now. Look I'm sorry, it was an accident, I would never do it on purpose, and I'm sorry for staring."

"AHA! So you were staring! So you lied when you said you weren't! Why you sick little…" I was on the verge of seriously cursing him out, and using a little lightning action, to toast him.

"Fine I may have looked, for a second! But come on, it was totally a surprise. You think I planned for it to happen?!"

"I don't know, did you?" I asked eyeing him.

"No! you know I would never do that, I love and respect you too much to ever try anything like that, besides if it was intentional, you, Viridi and Cymphanique would all kick my butt."

I sighed, I knew it was true. I was being stubborn, and I needed to forgive and forget. What is wrong with me, of coarse he wouldn't do it on purpose. I was being a total B****, to him and all he was trying to do was explain and apologize. I guess he saw the look and thought I was still mad.

"Fine if it will make you feel better I'll drink that stuff."

"No don't, I forgive you already." I said hugging him.

"Good."

We hugged for about a minute before he kissed me. It was rough but still passionate. My arms went around his neck and his around my waist. We kissed for about a minute before needing oxygen. We looked into each others eyes.

"So you accept my apology?"

"Yeah I do."

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." he said as we kissed again.

* * *

**HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED, SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE, I AM TRYING TO DO MY BEST. PEACE OUT. PLEASE REVIEW BUT NO FLAMES. AGAIN I AM VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, I AM STILL PACKING AND STUFF. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, I REALLY AM TRYING.  
**


End file.
